Wondering Star
by ConsciousTwilight
Summary: The Cullen family has expanded and moved from the small town of Forks, sadly Jacob and his new crew have decided to follow them. Three best friends find themselves amongst the never ending war... will their friendship survive? Who will win this horrid war


_A/N: Disclaimer… blah you know the drill. Um! I would luuuurve to thank my beta: Anne 3. She's my life saver… I such at grammar XD 3 More love to Lucy and Anne cause they were muses… Wonderful, beautiful muses… ' Okay… read! Oh! And comment! Should I write more?_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 New Meat and Binders**

It had been such a terrible morning. I was exhausted and grumpy beyond belief… sadly it wasn't even 7 yet, what a sin. I trudged over to my morning table, placing my pitiful face on and taking my place between Lilianna (Anna) and Kelia (LiCat). I muttered an indecipherable "hey", praying they would pull me from this pessimistic mood that was going to dampen my entire day.

"Do you realize that we've gotten 9 new students in the past… day?" Anna giggled, obviously ignoring my demeanor. Wonderful. Who cares? Obviously I've been having a rough morning. Damn them.

"Really now? I'm so happy." Sarcasm dripped from my lips as I grudgingly buried my head in my folded arms.

"Cassidy, seriously… they're all freagin' gorgeous." Alright, no matter how angry and retarded I'm being, I can't resist a peak at people who are supposed to be God-like in their physical stature. I raised my head from its hidden position and instantly fell into pools of gold. They sparkled and danced as they analyzed my own ordinary gray hues. I craved to pull away, suddenly unbearably conscious of my plain features. I so wished to gaze upon the rest of the mesmerizing creature but I was completely defeated by the mystique of its eyes. I could feel Anna's anxiety over the intensity of this moment; she grabbed my arm and snapped me away from the connection.

"Are you alright?" She asked, actually looking concerned. I could only nod in response, not daring to look back.

"Who are they?" I breathed, waiting for Anna to fill in the gaps.

"I only know their names and a brief history." She went on to ramble but I fell into their spell once again.

Apparently the entire group belonged to a family, in a way; they were more orphaned teens that found refuge in a young couple's abode. Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme Cullen were a wealthy couple who found themselves desperately craving children but sadly they weren't fertile. Instead Esme decided that she wanted to take in teens… I really couldn't understand why, we're a bit of a pain in the ass. Anyway, they ended up with 9 teens: Rosalie and Jasper Hale; Emmett, Edward, and Alice Cullen; Darian and Caden Drake; and finally Bella and Blaine Pierce. Although they weren't all related, all of them seemed to share various features. They were all strikingly beautiful with pale, almost translucent skin and deep golden eyes, except Blaine (whose eyes were a deep emerald). Rosalie and Emmett had recently graduated and married, currently they were wondering around South Africa for their honeymoon. Jasper had also recently graduated. He was waiting for his fiancée, Alice, to escape High school hell before he disappeared to some foreign land. Alice was a petite, black, spiky haired girl who had a mischievous glint in her eyes, she seemed to be constantly up to something. Edward, her brother, had a lanky but defined form; he had to be involved in the modeling business. Something about his bronze hair and soft face gave him a classically beautiful appearance. Edward was obviously dating Bella, a sassy, down-to-earth brunette who seriously disliked crowds and attention. She was beautiful in a girl-next-door kind of way, the perfect bride for anyone, anywhere. Darian, Caden, and Blaine were the only single males, but no one could find a reason why. Gorgeous didn't describe any of them, in fact I couldn't think of a single word in any written language that really gave them justice. Blaine was the odd one out in a lot of ways, his body language set him apart from the rest. He sat under a tree, the leaves casting shadows on his flaming red-orange hair. His emerald eyes glanced from his book to his hushed family frequently as he kept a mental note on them all. He was Anna's kind of man, someone who was beautiful but extremely modest. Darian was a lot like Blaine in his body language but he sat at the main table, completely engulfed in his artwork. Never once did his gaze falter, even as Edward whispered something to him. Finally, Caden… but wait…

"Um, Sweetie? " I questioned, turning towards Anna. "That's only 6." I had completely broken my concentration, abandoning my thoughts of Caden's alluring physique. LiCat proceeded to steal my attention further by pointing off to the opposite end of our school

Sure enough there were three guys leaning upon a pillar. Although they had nothing on the Cullens, they were also attractive in their own sense. They seemed more human, more mortal.

"Jacob, Hayden, and Tristan." Jacob was obviously the leader of the gang. His face was aged; his neck and shoulders were thick with defined muscle that was indefinitely pronounced under his torn shirt. His hands were enormous, with tendons and veins prominent under his russet skin. Hayden and Tristan didn't vary in appearance too much; they could pass as brothers at first glance with their russet skin and long black manes. Hayden's body was slightly smaller in frame but he could probably take Jacob if he had too. Tristan's russet skin was paler then the other two but that was his only distinguishing feature. Their black eyes were solely focused on the angelic family that was seated just a few tables away from us, it was so unnerving. Like the entire world was hanging on a thread and as soon as that thread snapped those three would break and attempt to take out the other family. Although she wasn't as thorough explaining her information, it would suffice. I honestly did not plan on getting to know either of the groups. I finally returned attention to my friends but alas, I was only able to catch a glimpse of Kelia throwing her hair up before the bell rang for first block.

* * *

Much to my surprise, and joy, Caden Drake ended up in my speech/debate course. The room was split down the center with both sides facing the other. Somehow I ended up directly across from the one I had failed to analyze previously. This was absolutely perfect, I would be able to take in every piece of his flawless figure and be successfully discrete about it.

As Ms. Layne droned on about the various ways to debate, my eyes and thoughts were simply taking in the angelic being before me. He had to be some kind of male succubus… wait, those were incubuses… damn, oh well! He could prey on me in my dreams anytime he wished. My thoughts are getting completely off track. Anyway, seriously… they just don't make them like that anymore.

I had noticed him towering slightly over his already tall brother Edward. He had to stand at least six and a half feet tall. Much like the rest of his family, he had a soft visage that welcomed but frightened onlookers. His black tresses curled to frame his face, making it harder to wonder from his piercing golden gaze. For some reason I became transfixed on his lips, so pale… so thin… wait, thin? That was normally a sign of frustration. My eyes flickered to his and our eyes met for a second time. Damn. Busted.

In order to save the last of my dignity, I tried to hide my face; but, being as I am one with the klutzy forces, I pushed myself a little too close to my binder resulting in my nose getting closed in the rings. I let out a howl of pain and I pulled the metal monster from my face. Panic swept over me as I watched blood drip onto my perfectly clean paper. I heard the teacher urge someone to take me down to the clinic but before I had time to protest I was swept out the door by my worst nightmare.

"Oh you silly girl." A mellifluous voice chuckled, attempting to pry my hand away from my embarrassing wound. "Let me see!" He snapped as I clung to my nose with all of my might. Apparently, he was not only gorgeous but also hellishly strong because he was able to pull my hand away with ease.

Tears started to threaten to fall and instantly I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. The silver voice wove its magic around me again, cooing and calming me into submission. I had enough; today was really starting to not go my way. The tears started to fall and I turned, pressing my bloody face into his wonderful chest. God he smelled outstanding. The scent played with my senses, wrapping happiness and warmth around me… as if that entire scenario had not just happened. I heard him sigh and start patting my hair. It took me awhile to calm down before I pulled away and looked up at him again, trying desperately not to fall into his eyes again.

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded reluctantly as a smile spread across his face and he turned me to steer me to the nurse's office. By the time they decided to release us, our 1st block had already ended and we had missed the entire assignment due to my stupidity.

About half way to class, Caden decided it would be fun to bring up the incident.

"So… do you mind informing me as to why you were staring at me?" Crap, I really didn't want to answer that. Color started to rush into my face, causing my nose to pulsate in pain.

"I wasn't… staring at you. I was just curious. Your entire family randomly showed up in the middle of the school year. A girl has the right to question (just/such) an odd occurrence." He seemed skeptical at first but finally decided to let it go with a nod and a snort. So he didn't have any problem showing me that he knew I was lying… at least he let it go! Before he reached the classroom he told me to just grab my possessions and move onto the next class, he would stay behind and write down our assignment. He also promised that he would give it to me at the end of the day… wonderful; this wasn't going to be our last meeting today.

The rest of the day was mildly uneventful. Kelia and Anna thought I had tried to pierce my nose out of shear boredom… because that's an intelligent idea. During lunch I was called to the guidance office to go over some problems that had come up the previous year; allegations of child abuse, credit denial that I really didn't deserve, and a petition I sent around attempting to get my least favorite teacher fired.

* * *

The last class of the day was boring as all get out. Darian, Caden's brother, took the seat next to me. At one point I was sure that I had caught him snickering at the puncture in my face. Damn it, the blasted boy had told his freagin' family. Boo. When the bell finally rang I bolted for the door, probably leaving skid marks behind me. I really didn't want 20 questions from Darian, I was facing enough humiliation for one day. Then my thoughts ran to Caden waiting for me the school parking lot.

Sure enough there he stood, his elegant body resting against my pathetic excuse for an automobile. My heart ached for a Tesla but I didn't have the $89,000 to spend on it. He grinned and pushed himself off of my car as I approached.

* * *

"Hello. We have to debate against another team. I have the topic and notes in my backpack." Wonderful, now we were teammates. This was going to be terrific; one of us was going to have to go to the other's houses. Hmm, a house with a psychopathic abusive ass or a house filled with people who heard about me staring at their brother and getting my face stuck in a binder. The library! I had to suggest the library.

"Alright. Hmm, how about the library? We can meet up there around 6, I have to go home and do a few chores." He raised an eyebrow at my response and laughed.

"How about I go home with you and we get your chores done at 3 times the speed and then we can get there and have plenty of time before curfew." Ha! Hell no.

"That's… not a good idea…" I trailed off and shook my head repeatedly; he seemed to get my point and backed off the proposition.

"That's fine. I'll see you at 6 then." He gave a slight bow and proceeded to walk away. I waited until he was about half way across the parking lot before I threw my bag into the back of the car.

"Cassidy!" Now what? I grimaced as I turned to see Kelia waving at me frantically. Hmm, seems she received some new gossip. I slammed my backseat door and started my way towards her.

The second I stepped into the street, I was yanked backwards into an oddly pleasant, familiar embrace. A nanosecond later a large black pickup truck sped by. It didn't register for a second but I had just been saved from getting myself mashed to pieces.

Suddenly my world fell into black. I passed out. When I came too I had 9 people staring at me. Kelia and Anna were holding either of my hands, LiCat white as a ghost. Caden had my head in his lap and his family was surrounding the rest of my body. He smiled weakly and smoothed out my hair, shaking his head.

"We can't even let you cross the street." I saw Edward flash a grin at Bella who, in response, swatted at him.

"You… you were…" I shut up, that's not possible. He was probably coming back to feed me some more info about debate, for some reason I saw Alice give Caden a look of warning before shaking her head and looking back at me.

"Are you alright?" I simply nodded before sitting up and making a strange uncomfortable, laugh-like sound. This was so awkward, how the hell could this happen to me? Of course, leave it to Cassidy to almost get hit by some rabid truck driver. I glanced at my watch and grimaced.

"Ah, party's over. I really need to get home." Caden looked concerned and like he was about to protest.

"I'm not sure you're well enough to drive on your own." I glared at him, folding my arms over my chest. Of course I would be fine, who was he kidding?

"Thanks for your concern but I'll be fine." I jumped to my feet and proceeded to mutter my thanks to everyone who decided to stare at my unconscious body.

* * *

Home wasn't a happy place for me, it wasn't even close to a secure sanctuary. To be rather honest, I would rather be at school 24/7 but I couldn't get into any kind of boarding school. I threw my backpack onto the table and went to work. Slavery, that's what this is… actually indentured servitude, I would be able to get out in roughly 2 years.

I hated my father and completely resented my mother, but then again who didn't? My father was a bit of a Nazi… actually he was an alcoholic that loved to whip me around like I was his little boxing bag. The bruises on my body were assumed to be marks of my stupidity, I mean look at what happened in first block today, it's really not that hard to believe. 90 of the marks on my body were from him though, not exactly the most pleasant childhood but I was doing well for myself.

I rushed to finish all of my chores before the tornado showed up. Hopefully I would get out and to the library before he even left work. Due to my delay after school, I was very much unsuccessful. He pushed the door open, a long string of curses flooding the house… yay? A bad day at work normally meant an extraordinarily long evening for me. A sigh slid out before I could stop it, his eyes narrowed and he looked at me.

"So you think you've got it tough, do ya?! I'll show you tough… you ungrateful!" He didn't even finish his sentence before his hand connected with my cheek. Ouch, that stung but it slowly numbed into nothing. I was going to look like hell by the time I got to Caden. When he finally calmed down I wiped the blood from my lips and cheek before bowing my head in some slave manner.

* * *

"Would it be alright if I went to the library? I need to work on homework." His face turned at least 7 shades of purple before he repeated his previous process. Finally, at the end of this one, he decided to release me from my personal hell. I was going to look worse than I originally thought.

Caden was waiting as he promised. He seemed very uncomfortable when I slipped into the seat next to him. My face was already swelling, the cut on my cheek glazed over with a scab. He seemed to be staring into my thoughts, looking for what had happened to me. As every other abused child, I smiled and laughed, rambling about how clumsy I was and I really needed to take life a bit slower.

"I know you're lying." He grumbled I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that but I pretended I hadn't. This was my time away from home, I was going to take advantage of it as much as I could… plus this being next to me was beautiful and how can that possibly bring me down?

"Bella sends you her love and hopes that your experience today didn't damper you too much." Bella? Oh! His sister. Well that was odd… why the hell would she care?

"Ah, thanks? I… really… um… thanks." He laughed a bit, turning his attention towards our work. I felt better once we got into it; I didn't feel completely retarded around him. We jabbered on about stem cell research, attempting to find good articles that would support our pro-view on the subject. He was so much more attractive when he was concentrating, like an old soul searching for more… craving to know everything that he had missed out on in his previous life.

"Oh… wow. It's 10." My eyes just about flew out of my head when I heard the time. Crap, my father was going to have my head. I cringed, packing up my books and throwing my bag roughly over my shoulder.

"I really need to run; my father is going to kill me!" Caden had a dejected look but he nodded and packed his own books up.

"Are you going to be okay?" Once again I found myself nodding in response; it was easier to lie through physical motions rather then words. He leaned over and kissed my cheek, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder before escorting me to my car and bidding me a fine farewell. Tonight was looking better until I pulled into the driveway. My father stood in the doorway, his eyes flaring, holding a belt in his left hand. Damn it.

"Hey…" I trailed off, attempting to conceal the scream as he grabbed my hair and threw me into the house. Tonight was actually going to end up worse then this morning… what did I do to deserve this?


End file.
